The present invention relates to a support member and patient lifting device for displacing persons between various positions and locations. More specifically, the present invention relates to an infection control lifting strap and system for lifting and positioning patients using a non-porous, sealed strap to provide improved infection control.
Patient lifting devices allow persons to be displaced between various positions and locations. The devices are typically used to lift and move patients that may not be otherwise moved without injury or substantial effort by either the patient or the caregiver. The patient needing intervention from a lifting device is usually overweight, dystrophied, unconscious, or injured.
A traditional patient lifting device uses manual labor to displace the patient. Manual patient lifting devices may use hydraulic pumps or other fluid- or air-powered pumps to assist the caregiver moving the patient. The pump is attached to a lever that the caregiver may raise and lower to displace the patient into various positions and locations. Depending on the strength and experience of the caregiver, as well as the type of pump used, this type of device may be difficult or even dangerous to use for both the patient and the caregiver. However, it is still readily available due to its lower cost.
More recent patient lifting devices are electrically operated. Electric patient lifting devices utilize a motor system to raise and lower the patient. Once the patient is secured to the device, the caregiver simply uses a button or switch to cause the motor to displace the patient. Electric patient lifting devices have become the preferred devices due to their ease of use and minimal human involvement, limiting the risk of misuse and accident, or injury to the patient and caregiver. Furthermore, electric patient lifting devices do not require an exterior lever, and as such, may be more compact and can more easily be wall- or ceiling-mounted, leaving floor space unoccupied.
Both ceiling- and floor-mounted electrical lifting devices have a motor and winch assembly attached to a fabric lifting strap. The fabric lifting strap is attached to a sling in which the patient sits or lays to be moved from one position into another. In order to load the patient into the sling, and in regular daily use, caregivers, patients, maintenance personnel, and housekeeping staff may touch or grab the fabric lifting strap multiple times. Unfortunately, fabric lifting straps are exceedingly difficult to properly disinfect.
Although some lifting devices are positioned in family homes, most are used in group settings, such as assisted living facilities, nursing homes, doctor's offices, and hospitals. These group locations may use a single lifting device to transport multiple patients throughout the day. The patients may have different diseases or conditions that can be spread through multiple uses of the same device. Such a spread of potentially dangerous pathogens is undesirable, especially in group locations where widespread sickness could occur.